The Tattletail House
by 5krunner
Summary: It's almost Christmas in the Loud house, and the Loud siblings could never be more excited. They've never gotten so many presents...and decide to open them early. They're all enamored by Lola's new gift, but the next night, it's acting a little...odd? Now the Louds have to take care of the new toy and avoid the monster it brought along. Can they survive? Rated T for violence.
1. Night 1: Toys and Tiaras

**Dec 20, 2017 - Five Days Before Christmas**

12:20 a.m.

Lincoln peeked out his bedroom door. All of his sisters were waiting outside. "Ah, here we are! It's almost Christmas. Me and my sisters have never been more excited. There are some huge presents downstairs. Mom and Dad have never got us anything as big as this. That's why we're going to find out...early."

Lana popped in. "Lincoln, Mom and Dad are dead asleep."

"I gave them an extra dose of my sleep formula, but it will only last 6 hours." Lisa popped in.

Lincoln was so excited he felt like he would jump right out of his jammies.

"C'mon guys, I can't wait any longer!" Leni popped in.

The Louds tiptoed downstairs. Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo were all waiting for them. The Louds dove for the presents, and wrapping paper flew everywhere.

Lori opened her gift first. She gasped. "The new iPhone!" She threw her old phone, which was still working, in the trash.

Leni was next. "Wow, this necklace is totes adorable!"

Luna. "Sweet! Look at the size of these speakers! I'm getting me ax!"

"NO!" Everyone loudly whispered. They didn't want to wake up Mom and Dad.

Luan. "Spicy gum! Now that's a hot gift!"

Lynn. "2017 Z-core bat! These are nearly impossible to find!"

Lincoln. "A limited edition comic of Ace Savvy! Going back to...2016! Oh."

Lucy. "A novelization of Vampires of Melancholia. I will treasure you forever."

Lana. "Awesome! A bag of Dog Food." She started shoveling handfuls of food into her mouth.

Lisa. "Plutonium! How'd they get Putonium?"

Lily got a new pacifier.

Lola pulled out her box. "Why's mine not as big as yours?" Nonetheless, she unwrapped it and gasped. "A baby talking Tattletail!" She squealed with delight. She tore it out of the box. It booted up.

"Playtime for me! Big fun!" The Tattletail said.

All the Louds oohed and ahhed at Lola's new toy. A purple, egg shaped electronic animal. "Okay, that's actually pretty cool." Lincoln admitted.

Lisa looked at the back of the box. "Now you can take care of your very own Tattletail. You can brush, feed and play with him."

Lori read the instructions. "Be mindful of eggs. Tattletail will dispose eaten food or objects in a plastic egg."

Lola smiled. "Ooh! Cool! I wanna feed him!" Lola ran to the fridge and pulled out some of Dad's leftover meatloaf, which was untouched. Lola shoved the whole thing into his mouth, and the toy looked satisfied.

"Nom nom nom nom nom!" The toy said. "It's dark!"

"Quick! Someone give me some light!" Lola demanded. Lincoln ran upstairs and grabbed a flashlight. He gave it to Lola. "Thanks, Lincoln."

"No problem. I actually like this thing."

The Louds nodded in agreement.

"We should probably wrap all this back up." Lynn suggested. "All that wrapping paper is going to tip off Mom and Dad."

"Good point." Lola replied.

Out of the blue, Lori's new phone started ringing. "Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this number before."

"Should we answer it?" Luan asked.

Lori answered the phone. "Hello?" There was no voice. Only a grinding noise was heard. Lori hung up. "That was literally the weirdest phone call ever."

The Louds all boxed up their gifts, and grabbed some wrapping paper. The all wrapped the presents back up, and buried all the paper in the the presents wrapped, and the paper gone, the Louds all went to bed.

They didn't even notice glowing red eyes right in front of the house.


	2. Night 2: Overnight Suspense

**December 21, 2017 4 days before Christmas.**

1:02 a.m.

Lincoln woke up to a clunking noise. Mom and Dad hadn't noticed they were up last night. And they couldn't figure out why they ran out of wrapping paper so fast.

Lincoln left his room, and his siblings came out too.

"What is that?" Luna asked, still waking up.

"I think it's coming from downstairs." Lana replied.

"Everyone wrapped up their presents, right?" Lincoln asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What if there's a ghost in the basement!?" Leni panicked.

"Ghost?" Lucy asked. "Take me to him. I think I can sort things out."

The Louds all walked downstairs, and Lincoln flashed his flashlight around the room. "I don't see anything." Then he shined his light on the washing machine. "Of course. Lana, did you leave your monkey wrench in your belt again?"

"What? No! I swear!" Lana angrily replied.

"Yep. You did it." Lola deadpanned. She turned off the washing machine and opened it. She was shocked to see what was inside.

"Tattletail!?" The Louds were shocked.

"Me dizzy!" The toy responded. Then, out of the blue, Tattletail started singing. "LALALALALALA!"

The Louds covered their ears. Lily started to mimic the toy. "That thing is literally making me go deaf!" Lori complained.

"Is there a way to get him to stop?" Luan asked.

"I don't know! Someone get the instructions!" Lola commanded.

Lisa went upstairs and came back down with the instructions. "When your Tattletail's battery is low, it will begin to sing annoyingly. Plug Tattletail into the charging station that comes with this toy."

"So we just need the charging station!" Lynn grabbed the charging station and plugged it into the wall. Lola plugged in Tattletail, and the singing stopped.

"I'm glad that's over." Lucy sighed.

"Let's play a game!" Tattletail demanded.

"Alright, my little cutie! Let's play!" Lola smiled.

"You have fun, Lola. I'm going to find out how Tattletail got out of the box." Lincoln went upstairs, and his sisters minus Lola followed him. The box was sitting under the tree, without wrapping paper and open.

Lana shivered a little bit. "Uh, guys? I'm freaking out a little."

"I believe we all are." Lisa was wiping sweat off her forehead nervously.

Suddenly, the sound of a vase breaking was heard. The Louds rushed downstairs to see what the problem was.

Lola walked up to them. "I don't know what's happening! He just started freaking out!"

"Aah! Aah! Mom!" Tattletail panicked. It was looking around the room. The Louds tried to catch his eye, but they didn't see anything.

"Lincoln, turn on the flashlight!" Lynn demanded.

Lincoln turned on the flashlight, and shined it around the room. Still nothing. Then, something started glowing red in one of the corners.

"Lincoln! Over there!" Leni pointed toward the source.

Lincoln shined the light in the corner, and his flashlight died. The small red glow was coming closer. Lincoln shook his flashlight frantically, and his sisters ran for the stairs screaming, taking Tattletail.

Just as the red glow was at his feet, Lincoln turned on the flashlight. The red glow had disappeared, and he let out of sigh of relief. Lincoln took off his sock and dried some of the sweat on his forehead. He put his sock back on and walked upstairs. His sisters were all hiding in the corner, but were relieved when they saw their brother was okay.

"Okay! I'm freaking out dudes!" Luna panicked. "Something evil's lurking in the dark." Lily was crying in her arms.

"Mama scary!" Tattletail commented.

"Okay! I'm wrapping you back up!" Lola shoved Tattletail back in the box and wrapped it up in 10 seconds.

"I'm going back to bed." Lori sighed. The Louds all groaned in agreement. They shuffled halfway up the stairs, and that same red glow dashed across the hall. The Louds all froze.

Lincoln looked down the hall, but it was gone. "We're good! We're okay."

Everyone went back to their rooms and hopped into bed. Nobody got that much sleep that night.


	3. Night 3: Along Came a Mother

**December 22, 2017 - 3 days before Christmas**

3:17 a.m

Lincoln woke up to yet another noise. This time, it was a really unpleasant grinding. It made Lincoln's skin crawl.

All of the Loud siblings met in the hall. "What is it this time?" Lynn complained.

"Is it the coffee maker again?" Lola asked.

Leni gasped. "You don't the coffee maker's...haunted?"

"I don't know." Lincoln scratched his head. "You don't think Tattletail got out again, do you?"

"It doesn't sound like him."

"Why don't we just go see what it is." Luan suggested, biting her lip.

Lincoln grabbed the flashlight and his sisters followed him downstairs. They went to the Christmas Tree, and the gift box was open again. "Seriously, how does he keep getting out?" Lincoln asked, eyes wide.

"Where is he? I don't hear him." Lana looked around the room.

"Maybe it has something to do with the grinding noise?" Lincoln suggested. The Louds went down to the basement, and the grinding noise got louder. Then, in the corner, was the source of the grinding noise.

"Is that Tattletail?" Lynn asked.

"No, Tattletail was purple and smaller." Lola explained.

"Could this be...another Tattletail?" Lisa asked.

Lisa could be right. This thing looked like Tattletail, but it was bigger and brown. Its head twisted with a piercing grinding noise. There was something right next to it. Lincoln picked it up. "What is this thing?"

Lori looked at it. "I don't know. A really pointless toy?"

Luna looked. "Guys, this is a cassette tape."

"A what?" The Louds asked.

"A cassette tape. It's what folks used to rock out back in the 90's. You can also watch movies with it." Luna explained. "I think this goes in here." Luna put the tape into the Tattletail.

"How do you know what a tape is?" Lucy asked.

"Mick Swagger has some really sick songs on tape. I collect them." Luna and the others listened to the toy, which was now playing music.

"The children thought Mama would never find them as long as she couldn't see them. Turn the page."

"I guess her name is Mama." Lincoln shrugged.

"But Mama could still here them. The pitter-patter of their little feet lead Mama right to them. Turn the page."

"This is creepy." Lucy shivered. The Louds were a little surprised to see her do that.

"Then Mama found the children, every last one, and put them right back to bed." Then, Mama turned off.

"Well that was...weird." Lori cringed.

"If that was tape, why didn't it stick to anything?" Leni asked.

"Maybe we should find out where Tattletail is." Lincoln suggested.

Then, Tattletail's laughter could be heard upstairs.

"Well, now we know where to find him!" Lincoln whipped out the flashlight, and Louds headed upstairs. They found the noise in Luna and Luan's room. Tattletail was sitting on the floor, in the middle of a bunch of different objects. Drums, CDs, prank supplies, clothes and a bunch of other stuff cluttered the room.

"Tattletail?" Luna didn't look happy. "What'd you do?"

"Look at what me did!" Tattletail laughed shamelessly.

"I think someone _messed_ with Tattletail's mind!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

The rest of her sibling groaned. Lola picked up Tattletail. "Show me Mama!" Tattletail demanded.

"I don't wanna." Lola groaned.

"Why don't we just make it happy." Lucy groaned. "That thing is starting to creep me out."

"I thought you loved creepy." Lisa questioned.

"Even I have my limits."

The Louds went downstairs. "Mama's over there." Lincoln mentioned.

"We know Lincoln. We were there." Lori remarked, sarcastically.

Lincoln shined the light in the corner, but Mama was gone. The Louds let out a short scream.

"Where'd she go?" Luan panicked.

"I'm freaking out! What's happening!?" Lana shed a tear, shivering.

"What are you up to!?" Lola shouted in Tattletail's face.

"Mama hates you." Tattletail responded.

"That's it! I'm wrapping you back up!"

The Louds were halfway up the stairs when Tattletail started complaining "Give me a treat! Give me a treat!"

Lola growled in anger. "RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Why did I ever want this stupid toy!" Lola dashed up stairs, leaving her siblings behind. She took some of Dad's casserole and shoved it in Tattletail's mouth. While Tattletail devoured the casserole, there was a whimper coming from the dining room.

The rest of the Louds came in. "What was that?" Lincoln asked.

Lola shut the fridge door. "I...don't know." All the fire had drained from Lola's eyes. She gazed in fear at the source of the sound. The whimper was heard again. "Charles?"

Something flew through the air, and landed right at Lola's feet. It was a white dog leg. Blood splattered on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Louds shrieked.

Then, something appeared at the entry, and Lincoln's flashlight went out.

"Mama's coming!" Mama looked different now. She now had glowing red LED eyes. Her head was spinning rapidly and now had six sharp teeth. She was moving toward the Louds.

The Louds let out another scream and dashed upstairs. Lola wrapped up Tattletail in ten seconds, threw him back under the tree and ran up with them. All of them ran into their rooms and shut the doors.

Luna and Luan ignored the mess, even though Luna kept stubbing her toes on the scattered objects. Nobody got any sleep that night either. They kept dreaming about a demonic Tattletail and bloody animal parts scattered all over the house.


	4. Night 4: A Tattle's Tale

**December 23, 2017 - 2 Days before Christmas**

2:54 a.m.

Lincoln was expecting it this time. ANOTHER noise. Lincoln's siblings walked out, not the least bit surprised. They were more asleep then awake.

"I'm guessing Tattletail got out again." Lana guessed.

"That's highly probable." Lisa answered.

"Why don't we just go see what it is." Lori suggested.

"Wait, what about Mama?" Lynn asked.

"Maybe she's gone?" Luan said. "Maybe she just left."

"I hope so." Lincoln was sweating nervously. "We still need to get Tattletail before he wakes up Mom and Dad."

"Good point." Lincoln's sisters nodded in agreement. The all headed downstairs, where Leni stepped on something.

Leni picked up the thing she stepped on and gasped. A yellow, lifeless corpse of a bird. "Walt!?" Leni gasped. The rest of the Louds let out another short scream. Then, from around the corner, a grinding noise grew louder and louder. A red glow grew brighter and brighter. Lincoln shined the flashlight, and there was Mama. And she killed Lincoln's flashlight.

"Come to Mama." Mama said.

The Louds screamed and ran for the back door. Luna tugged on the handle.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"It's locked!" Luna yanked on the door frantically, but nothing happened. Mama was getting closer, already on the other side of the room.

"Hang on, I got this!" Leni pulled out a hairpin and inserted it into the lock.

"Hurry, Leni!" Lola yelled. Mama was three feet away from the Louds.

There was the sound of the door clicking. "Got it!" Leni grinned. Leni flung the door open just when Mama leaped into the air. The Louds poured out the door, and slammed it shut. Mama hit the door and face planted onto the kitchen floor with a loud THUD! The grinding noise grew quieter, and the Louds let out a sigh of relief.

The Louds were now outside, in the middle of a snowstorm. They were all stuck in the middle of a snowstorm, wearing nothing but pajamas. The chilly air pierced their skins, their bare feet turned red in three seconds, and finding it near impossible to stop their teeth from chattering.

In the yard, they saw the source of the noise. It was Tattletail, along with an identical toy, but yellow.

The Louds walked toward Tattletail, and their legs sunk 6 inches deep in the snow. Lola picked up Tattletail. "Where'd the second come from?" Lola asked.

"Tattletail! That's me!" Tattletail responded. "Let's play a game!"

Lincoln looked at the yellow Tattletail. He poked it. "How do so many Tattletails end up here?"

"No peeking!" Yellow said.

There was a crash coming from the house, and the Louds all turned their heads toward the noise.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are safe?" Lucy wiped the frozen sweat off her head.

"Maybe we should just take care of the yellow Tattletail and-" Lincoln's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Yellow was gone.

The Louds gasped. "Where'd it go?" Luan gawked.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Tattletail sang. The Louds covered their ears.

"The battery's almost gone!" Lola panicked.

"But Mama's still in there!" Luna reminded her. "I think we're safer out here, even though I can't feel my fingers."

The Louds looked at the house, and on the side, there was a red glow. Mama appeared, now with ears torn. There was a bloodied head of a cat in her mouth in her mouth, and she tossed it aside. "Mama's looking after you!" Mama said.

The Louds shrieked so Loud that some of the Mr. Grouse's lights came on. "Louds! Keep it down and-"

Before Mr. Grouse could finish, Mama leaped through his window. Mr. Grouse screamed in agony, and blood splattered on the window. A human heart was thrown out.

"Get in the basement!" Lincoln shouted. The Louds ran to the basement door and flung it open. The hopped in one by one and locked the door behind them.

Lola threw Tattletail on the charger and the singing stopped. "Me Tattletail! Me love you!"

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual." Lola complained. She hadn't noticed the clunking noise.

Lynn opened the washing machine. Yellow was inside. "You found me!"

"Oh, I guess we're playing Hide and Seek." Lana deduced.

"No peeking!" Lincoln's flashlight went out, then came back on. Yellow was gone again.

"I guess we have to find him." Lincoln shrugged. The Louds went upstairs, and looked out the window. Mama was out there, with a severed and blood-dripping finger in her mouth. She hadn't noticed the Louds.

Laughter could be heard upstairs. "Yellow's upstairs!" Lisa pointed upstairs.

The Louds shuffled upstairs, and into Lori and Leni's room.

"Leni! Did you leave the window open again?" Lori complained.

"No, I thought you did." Leni said.

Yellow was behind Lori's bed. "You found me!"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Leni groaned. "I just want to have a normal Christmas where I can try out my new iPhone!"

"I got the iPhone." Lori groaned.

"Oh, right!"

"No peeking!" Yellow was gone one more time.

"Y'know, Mama's never come in here before." Luan recalled. "If she did, we'd all be dead right now."

"So we're safe in here?" Lori smiled.

Then, Yellow was heard outside. "Hi, Mama! In the Bedroom! Okay! Bye-bye!"

"Don't tattle on me!" Luna groaned angrily.

"C'mon, there are five other bedrooms." Lynn said. "How's she gonna know which one we're in?"

"Brush me!" Tattletail demanded. "Brush me! Brush me!"

"Well, we're doomed." Lucy deadpanned.

"Not necessarily..." Lincoln pointed toward the window.

"Are you sure it's safe, Lincoln?" Lola asked, who was brushing Tattletail.

Then, the door flung open. A grinding noise was heard, and a broken hamster ball rolled in, covered in blood. Mama came in. "Mama will look after you!"

"Okay, Window's fine!" Lola threw the window open, and jumped out. All of her siblings followed her. Lincoln shut the window behind him, trapping Mama in the house.

The roof was extremely slippery, and the Louds slid off the roof one by one, all hanging on the rain gutter. They all let go, completely unscathed.

"Y'know, at this point, I wouldn't mind getting boring socks as a gift." Lincoln said to the reader, rubbing his head.

Laughter could be heard. It was coming from the mailbox. Trying not to slide on the icy sidewalk, Luna opened the mailbox. Yellow was inside. "You found me!"

Luna pulled out Yellow and noticed something behind him. It was a VHS tape with a note taped to it. It said "For Luna, From Sam" on the note. Luna showed the tape to her siblings. "Dudes, check out what I found!"

"Yellow?" Lucy asked, sarcastically. Then she looked at the tape. "That's from Sam?"

"Yeah. Does that black and white TV still work?"

"Yeah. Lynn and I have it in our room."

* * *

The Louds were now sitting in Lynn and Lucy's room. Tattletail was wrapped up and they managed to avoid Mama.

Luna read the note. "Luna, I thought on what you said about your sister's new toy, and I think I know what your problem is. My Mom was an employee at Waygetter Electronics, and she knows how to deal with this issue. She told me all about it. This VHS tape is crucial if you're gonna survive. Unfortunately, I can't help you. I'm visiting family in New York and I won't be back until Christmas Day. So I sent Butternut to give this tape to you. Just listen to Tattletail's instructions and you should be fine. Stay alive, Sam."

"Butternut?" Lincoln didn't recognize the name.

"I'm assuming it was the yellow Tattletail." Lisa replied.

Luna continued. "P.S. You're going to need three more things to survive. Cupcakes, Christmas lights and candles."

"Yep, that'll definitely work." Lisa said sarcastically. "Cupcakes and Christmas lights to get rid of a monster."

"Well, what's on the tape?" Lori asked.

"I don't know." Luna put the tape into the TV and turned it on.

The first camera showed a Tattletail in a TV studio, and the Tattletail logo spun onto the screen. The next one showed Tattletail's eyes.

"What is this?" Lana asked.

"I think this is a set for a commercial." Lynn suggested.

Another camera popped up. It was Tattletail, but with Mama behind him.

"How is this supposed to help?" Lucy groaned.

Another camera. It was showing Mama looking at the camera. Then Tattletail dancing and more Tattletails on a couch.

"Yeah, I don't see how this helps either." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

After flipping through two more screens, a commercial played.

"So it was a commercial." Lisa observed.

As the video progressed, the cameras were starting to turn red. Mama was missing from her spot. When the camera switched again, it showed the other Tattletails, but with a legs behind the couch.

That grabbed the Louds' attention. Their eyes were starting to widen.

The camera switched again, and it showed a man struggling for air. Mama was next to him. Then, Mama disappeared.

Another switch, and Tattletail was gone. Switch back to Mama's spot, and she was still gone, but with a trash bag in the background. It was the size of a chair, but in the shape of a ball. Blood was leaking out of it.

Finally, it showed the final product, with Tattletail on a rotating pedestal. A body was behind it, lifeless and soaked in blood.

"That was...scary." Lola was starting to get the chills.

Luna flipped around with the cameras. Now it showed a room that read _04 Prototyping room_.

Luna did it again, and it showed a room with 6 different Mamas in it. However, only one of them was working.

One more time, and now a room with a blue screen. It flashed _Waygetter_ on the screen and with three red buttons. Mama looked at the camera with glowing eyes.

Luna flipped off the TV.

"How is this any help?" Luan complained.

"We already know that Mama's deadly." Lana added. "We don't need to be reminded."

"Well, Sam gave us the tape for a reason." Lincoln suggested. "Why don't we just sleep on it, and maybe something will turn up later."

"Alright, I hope we can make it out of this mess." Lori bit her lip. "My heart is literally going to pop out of my chest."

The Louds all hit the sack afterward, but they could still hear the grinding noise outside their bedroom walls.


	5. Night 5: 10 Louds a Sleepin'

**December 24, 2017 - Christmas Eve**

12:48 a.m.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tattletail babbled. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Lola rubbed her eyes, and sat up. "Ah!" She saw Tattletail sitting on her bed, and all of her sleepiness drained.

"You're up!" Tattletail beamed.

Lana sat up. "Ah!" She saw Tattletail on Lola's bed, and all of her sleepiness drained.

"We're having a party for Mama!" Tattletail explained. "Come help us!"

"A party for Mama?" Lola asked. "Could we not, please?"

"Lola, Sam did say to follow Tattletail's instructions." Lana reminded her. "I think we should have this 'party.'"

"He said it was a party for Mama." Lola talked back. "That would make us live bait for Mama."

"Well, we won't know until we find out." Lana sighed. "C'mon."

Lola groaned. "Fine." Lola grabbed Tattletail and opened the door. It stopped when it was a foot open. Lola tried to open it all the way, but it didn't work.

Lola and Lana managed to squeeze out the door, and all of their siblings were waiting for them. The attic was open. "What now?" Lincoln groaned.

"I don't know." Lola replied. "Tattletail only said they were having a party for Mama and we need to help."

"What? No way!" Lori complained.

"I like being alive." Lucy deadpanned.

"I'd prefer to turn _tail_ and run!" Luan laughed. "Get it? Tail? But seriously, I'm not doing this."

"Dudes, don't you remember?" Luna said. "Sam said to follow Tattletail's instructions to survive. If we're gonna avoid Mama, we need to listen to Tattletail."

The Louds groaned and said fine. They all went up to the attic, which was filled with more splintered wood than usual. Butternut was waiting for them. "More! More!" Tattletail demanded.

"More what?" Lisa asked.

"Wait, you hear that?" Lynn cupped her hand around her ear. The other Louds did the same. Laughter could be heard coming from downstairs. The same laughter as Tattletail.

"More Tattletails?" Lana suggested.

"I hope not." Leni groaned. The Louds all left the attic and split up.

* * *

Lori, Luan and Lisa searched the living room. "Find anything?" Lori asked.

"Another couch bagel." Luan frowned. Luan looked under the couch. "Still nothing."

Lisa looked behind the TV. "I located the Tattletail! However, I am unable to reach him."

"I got this." Lori reached behind the TV, but her hand didn't even touch the hairs on the blue Tattletail. "I don't got this. We're gonna need something to reach it."

Luan unwrapped Lynn's bat. "Here!" Luan tossed the bat to Lori.

Lori caught the bat in midair. "Thanks."

Then, from the other room, a red glow appeared accompanied with a grinding noise. Mama appeared from around the corner, holding the bloody skull of a baby in her mouth. "Mama will look after you!"

"LILY!" The girls hollered in unison. Lori desperately reached for the Tattletail, but knocked it on its side.

Mama drew nearer, and Lisa and Luan started throwing the presents at her. It did nothing.

Lori reached for the Tattletail one more time, an grabbed a hold of it. "Got it!"

Mama was three feet away from the girls. "What do we do?" Luan asked.

Lori looked around. They couldn't get to the door or the stairs, and the other room was just a dead end. She took a deep breath. She grabbed her sisters, while holding the Tattletail by the ear in her mouth, and jumped out the window. Glass smashed everywhere. They all got back up. "OW!" Both Lisa and Lori stepped in broken glass, and their feet started bleeding.

"C'mon, run!" Luan reminded.

The girls all ran away, with Lori and Lisa leaving bloody footprints in the snow.

* * *

Lincoln, Lola, Luna and Lana searched the bedrooms. They searched almost all of them, but found nothing. Lincoln walked out of his room, dejected. "Find anything?" he asked his sisters.

"Nope." The twins replied in unison.

"This is hopeless." Lincoln complained. "I can hear the laughter, I just don't know where the Tattletail is!"

"Don't stop believin', Lincoln." Luna said. "We'll never get anywhere with that kind of talk."

"Well, do you know where it might be?" Lola asked.

A thought came to Lana's head. "Wait, I have an idea!" Lana went to her room and grabbed a sledgehammer. She ran up to the wall and took a swing. Wall rubble flew everywhere, and the cold air came in.

"Lana! Are you trying to make us freeze to death?" Lola complained.

"But look!" Lana reached into the wall and pulled out a green Tattletail.

"I never doubted you, sis." Lola smirked.

"Yeah, right! C'mon, before Mama gets here!" Lana and the others ran up to the attic.

* * *

Leni, Lynn and Lucy were searching the basement. "There's nothing in the dryer." Leni reported. "Ooh! What if it's in the laundry basket?" She checked. "Nope, still nothing. Ooh! What if it's in the dryer! Nope, still nothing. Ooh! What if it's in the laundry basket?"

Lynn and Lucy groaned. It was bad enough they had a killer Christmas gift in their house, but now they were working with Leni.

Lynn looked behind the washing machine. A yellow Tattletail revealed itself, laughing. "There it is!" Lynn grabbed the Tattletail and the girls ran upstairs. But before they could get to the top, the door flung open, revealing Mama.

"Mama's coming!"

Leni, Lynn and Lucy all shrieked in horror, and ran back downstairs. Mama followed them, moving faster than usual.

Lynn kept banging on the other door, but couldn't get it open. "It's locked!"

Lucy grabbed a hammer and started whacking the door with it. A tiny hole was made.

Leni pulled out her hairpin and stuck her hand through the hole. She inserted the pin into the lock and started picking.

Mama was close, and she leaped in the air.

"Got it!" Leni, Lynn and Lucy burst through the door in a lightning move and slammed it shut. Mama could be heard falling onto the concrete floor.

* * *

All the Louds headed back up the attic, and put the Tattletails all together. "Is that all of em'?" Lincoln asked. His sisters all nodded yes.

"Decorations!" Tattletail demanded.

"Decorations?" Lola asked. "What kind of decorations?"

"Remember that list Sam sent us?" Luna reminded. "It said we need cupcakes, Christmas lights and candles."

"Okay." Lisa frowned. "I'm having difficulty understanding why we need objects like those."

"Let's just go get them." Lincoln groaned. "Maybe something will turn up."

* * *

The Louds all headed downstairs to get the decorations. There was a banging on the basement door, but Mama couldn't get out. "Glad she's still in there." Lynn chuckled.

Lola fed and brushed Tattletail to keep him from complaining. "There. All taken care of."

Lori and Luan were having trouble getting the lights off the tree. "So, is there a better way to get these off?" Lori asked.

"I don't know. I'm _in the dark_ about it!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Is now really the time, Luan?" Lisa complained.

Lana grabbed some cupcakes out of the fridge. She tried to sneak one, but Luna slapped her hand away. "Don't even think about." Luna scolded.

Leni grabbed the candles out of the cupboard. She tried to sneak one, but Lincoln slapped her hand away. "Leni, candles are not food." Lincoln scolded her like she was five. "At least we have all the stuff. Now we have nothing to worry about."

Just then, Mama burst through the door. "Mama will look after you."

"I take it back! Run!" Lincoln and his sisters dashed upstairs, leaving Mama in the dust.

* * *

The Louds went back up to the attic, and put the items together. "Light the candles!" Tattletail instructed.

"Do we have a lighter?" Lola asked.

"I have one on my work desk." Lisa answered. "It's right next to the Sodium Chloride!"

The Louds looked at Lisa, confused.

"That means salt." Lisa groaned.

"Oh!" The Louds went to Lisa and Lily's room, and grabbed a lighter. When they got back, they couldn't believe their eyes. The Tattletails had arranged the items in the shape of a pentagram, and each one of them was at the points of the star. Their eyes were rolled back, and all of them were chanting. The VHS tape sat in the middle of it.

Tattletail began to chant with them.

"Okay! What's going on!?" Lola asked, eyes the size of pie plates.

"Sam! You are testing my trust in you!" Luna shouted as she pointed at the ceiling.

"It's nice to know we're helping them raise something from the dead." Lincoln sighed.

"Someone record this, I can't wait to show Edwin." Lucy grinned.

As the Louds groaned, they listed to the Tattletails' chant. "Wait, what are they saying?" Lisa asked.

"No more Mama!" The Tattletails chanted. "No more Mama! No more Mama!"

"They're saying 'no more Mama.'" Lana answered.

A thought popped into Lincoln's head. "Wait, what if this is a ritual to get rid of Mama?"

The Louds brightened. "Now that we can get behind." Leni banged her fists.

"That sounds so much better." Lori let out a sigh of relief.

"Quick! We need to light the candles!" Lynn reminded.

Lisa lit the candles, and the Tattletails continued to chant. Then, the lights went out, and came back on. The candles were missing.

"What? Where'd the candles go!" Lana asked.

"I don't know! I'm in the dark about it!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Not now, Luan!" Lincoln shouted impatiently. "We need to find those candles if we're ever going to get rid of Mama. Who's with me?"

The sisters threw their fists in the air enthusiastically.

"Good! Leni, Lisa, check the basement. Lynn, Luan, check the bedrooms. Lana, Lucy, check the kitchen. Lori, Luna, check outside. Lola, you and I are gonna look out for Mama."

The Louds all rushed out of the attic and searched the house.

* * *

Leni, Lucy, Lana and Lisa all went into the kitchen, and the floor was soaking wet. "Ugh! Why is the floor all wet." Leni complained.

"I think the sink's clogged again." Lana deadpanned. She pointed to the sink, which was overflowing. "At least we got the candle." She threw it to Lola, who came downstairs.

"Lincoln! That's one!" Lola shouted, going back upstairs.

"Wait, the sink wasn't running when we last came down here." Lucy realized. "Who turned it on?"

It all dawned on the Louds except Leni. "Oh no. It can't be-"

"Mama's coming." Mama was sitting on the counter, next to a toaster with a fork in it.

"GET UP ON THE TABLE!" Lisa shouted.

Mama knocked over the toaster, and electricity surged through the water. Lisa and Leni managed to hop onto the tables, but Lana and Lucy weren't fast enough. They felt a painful surge through their bodies, and their clothes caught fire. The screamed in agony as the electric water slowly sucked the life out of them.

"NO!" Lisa and Leni hollered in fear.

Mama unplugged the toaster, and Lana and Lucy's lifeless bodies hit the ground. Lisa and Leni watched in horror as Mama tore apart Lana and Lucy limb from limb. Gory body parts were littering the floor, Mama becoming soaked in blood.

Lisa and Leni looked at the door to the basement. It was wide open. Lisa and Leni closed their eyes and leaped off the table, through the door. They shut the door behind them, and let out a sigh of relief.

Lisa was trying to hold back the tears of their fallen sisters. Leni went to pieces, bawling like a baby. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *sob* Why couldn't we help them!"

"We'll have time to mourn later." Lisa answered. "We need to find those candles before we lose more of our family."

Leni got up and dried her tears. "Okay."

Lisa and Leni waked down the stairs, and felt a sudden pain in their feet. "OW!" The looked around the basement. Tacks were laid pointed up all across the floor. There wasn't a single spot where the floor was bare.

"Mama laid out tacks too?" Leni was shocked.

Lisa looked over by the toolbox, and the candle was sitting on top of it. "There's the candle! It's on the toolbox!" Lisa went to go get it, but remembered the tacks. She remembered how painful the broken glass was.

Lisa and Leni looked nervously at their bare feet. They both took a deep breath and closed their eyes. They both stepped off the stairs, onto the painful tacks. "OW!" They both continued to walk across the basement floor, each step more painful than the last.

"OW! How could-OW! Mama get all those-OW! Tacks and cover the-OW! Entire floor?" Leni cringed.

"OW! I'm uncertain. OW! I'm assuming Mama-OW! Is some sort of-OW! Supernatural entity." Lisa answered.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Lisa and Leni continued. They finally reached the toolbox, and grabbed the candle. Then, they went back to the stairs, "OW! OW! OW! OW!" and opened the door.

"Lola!" Lisa shouted.

Lola rushed to the door, and Lisa gave her the candle. "Great! That's two!"

Lisa and Leni started pulling the tacks out of their feet. "Do you have any idea as to where Mama is?" Lisa asked. Then, Lisa fell to the ground. She was being pulled back downstairs by something. "Lola get out of here!" Then, that something jumped on top of Lisa. Mama. She bit Lisa's head, and tore out the top of her skull, exposing Lisa's brain. Lisa shrieked in agony. Then, Mama tore out pieces of Lisa's brain, one by one. All of them hit the ground, splattering spinal fluid and blood all over the walls and floor. Lisa's expression finally froze, and she hit the ground, lifeless.

"LOLA! RUN!" Leni panicked. Then, Mama bit Leni's leg and pulled her down the stairs. "RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" Leni screamed. The door closed, and the only sounds heard were Leni screaming and body parts flying around.

Lola cringed, unable to digest what just happened. She grabbed a kitchen knife in case Mama was near, and she walked back upstairs, worried.

* * *

Lynn and Luan searched Leni and Lori's room. They searched all the other bedrooms, but still found nothing. "I'm starting to think this is a lost cause." Lynn complained. "What if Mama ate the candles."

"That could be possible. Maybe she wanted a _light_ snack." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Your puns are not so complex I don't understand them." Lynn answered. She looked by the window. "Found it!"

Luan ran to the window. "Where?"

"It's in the rain gutter." Lynn pointed to the candle, and opened the window. She climbed out, and slid down the roof. She stopped herself at the rain gutter. She grabbed the candle.

Luan climbed out, hanging onto the sill.

"Here!" Lynn gave Luan the candle.

"Lincoln!" Luan shouted.

"Did you find the candle?" Lincoln rushed in the room.

"Yep!" Luan tossed the candle to Lincoln, who caught it in midair.

"Thanks!" Lincoln rushed back downstairs.

Luan was losing her grip on the sill, and her hand slipped off. She slid down the roof, unable to stop.

"Luan!" Lynn panicked. She crawled over to Luan, but Luan already fell off the roof. Lynn peeked over, and there was Luan, holding onto the rain gutter. Lynn chuckled. "You had me worried."

"I know." Luan laughed.

"Give me your hand." Lynn held out her hand, and Luan grabbed on. Then, Mama jumped through the window, grabbing Luan's leg.

"AH!" Luan screamed in horror and pain.

Lynn was yanked off the roof, still holding Luan's hands. Mama landed on the ground safely, but Lynn and Luan both landed head first on the concrete. Blood was pouring out of the backs of their heads, and their bodies both rolled like they were tossed out of a car. They both finally stopped, dead as door nails.

* * *

Lori and Luna were searching the backyard, wishing they had coats. They were walking in two-foot deep snow in pajamas and without footwear. They left holes in the snow after searching.

"I am literally freezing to death." Lori complained.

"Find anything?" Lincoln asked, who was peeking out of the hole in Lola and Lana's room. "We have two left."

"Nothing yet." Luna replied. Then, she dug into another part of the snow and felt something. "Hey! I think I found something!"

"Uh, Luna?" Lori looked suspicious.

Luna looked back at Lori. She was holding two candles. Luna's eyes widened. She pulled out what she found in the snow, and screamed.

"Come to Mama!" Mama leaped forward onto Luna's face. Luna fell backward into the snow, with Mama muffling her screams. Mama ripped off her face, exposing Luna's insides. The snow around Luna turned red fast.

"LUNA!" Lori and Lincoln panicked.

"Carry on my wayward-AHH!" Luna burbled. Her arms dropped, and didn't come back up.

Mama looked up at Lori, and Lori gasped. "Lincoln! Catch!" Lori tossed the candles to Lincoln, who caught them. Mama jumped onto Lori's chest, leaving Luna's lifeless body bleeding in the snow.

Lori screamed in agony, kicking and punching in the air. Mama ripped out Lori's insides, scattering them across the yard.

Lincoln bit his lip and ran away, scarred for life by what he just saw.

* * *

Lincoln and Lola went back to the attic, and Lincoln gave her the candles. "Is that all?"

"That's all of them!" Lola replied.

"Great! Now we need to light them and-" Before Lincoln could finish, Mama flew through the hole in the twins' room and tackled Lincoln to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Lola went to help him. A gush of blood came out of Lincoln's back and splashed all over Lola.

"Don't worry...about me!" Lincoln gagged. "Finish the ritual! Get rid of Mama!" Lincoln clenched his teeth together as Mama ripped out his insides and splattered his blood everywhere.

Lola stopped herself from helping Lincoln and went up to the attic. She closed the door behind her, but cringed as she heard Lincoln scream in pain. She went over the the pentagram, while the Tattletails were still chanting. She placed the candles in every cupcake and lit them.

"Now rewind the tape!" Tattletail instructed.

Lola placed the tape in the middle of the pentagram. Then, banging was heard on the attic door. Lola moved a trunk onto the door.

The Tattletails continued to chant, and the VHS tape hovered into the air. The commercials was heard playing, but backward. The eyes in the Tattletails' heads rolled back as they chanted.

Lola started breathing heavier. She looked at herself in a mirror. She was covered in blood, her hair a mess, her pajamas torn. She looked like a serial killer with a knife in her pocket.

Finally, the tape stopped playing. It was enveloped in a ball of purple light. Lola didn't need Tattletail to tell her what to do next. She pulled out her kitchen knife. Mama burst through the door, looking madder than ever. At the very same moment, Lola jumped too. She took a swing with her knife, shattering the tape.

The tape vanished entirely, and Mama hit the ground, lifeless. The Christmas lights went out, and Lola turned the flashlight on.

The Tattletails were gone. The pentagram and cupcakes were gone. Mama was gone. The trunk had moved back to its normal spot. Lola looked at herself in the mirror. She was all cleaned up. Her pajamas were as good as new.

Lola opened the attic door. Lincoln was gone too. She looked in his bedroom, not there. She searched the rest of the house for her siblings, but they were gone too. Not dead, not alive, gone entirely.

What happened? Was it all a dream? Was she hallucinating? Was it magic? She didn't know.

* * *

Lola stared at the ceiling. She wasn't crying, but her face was damp with tears. She was lonely and scared. It wasn't much help to see Lana's bed empty.

"Why did I have to open that gift?" Lola sobbed. "Why couldn't I hold it in? Why did I have to let my family die because I wanted to play with my new toy." Lola wiped away the tears. "I don't care about presents anymore." Lola stated. "I don't care if I'm on the naughty list. I don't care if I get another Christmas present for as long as I live! I just want my family." Lola paused. "Even if it's just one day, I just want to spend one more Christmas with them."


	6. Epilogue: The Loudest Christmas

**December 25, 2017 - Christmas Day**

"Hey! Lola! C'mon, Lola! Wake up!"

Lola was being shook awake. She forced her eyes open, and sat up. She turned to look at what was shaking her, and was genuinely shocked.

"C'mon, it's Christmas! We're already opening presents downstairs!" Lana bounced with excitement.

Lola got out of bed. "Lana?! Is that...really you?"

"Uh...yeah?" Lana looked confused.

Lola felt Lana's features. She patted every part of Lana's face, then gasped. "IT REALLY IS YOU!" Lola gave Lana a big smooch on the cheek.

Lana said nothing, stunned at what just happened. "Uh, are you okay Lola?"

"I've never been better!" Lola made a stupid but happy grin.

"Is everything alright?" Lincoln asked, who just walked in.

"LINCOLN!" Lola gave Lincoln a big fat smooch on the cheek and went downstairs.

Lincoln paused, stunned by what just happened. "Did Lola just-"

"Yes." Lana answered.

"Is she oka-"

"I don't know."

Lola rushed down the stairs, and her spirits were lifted by what she saw. Her entire family was together, even Mom, Dad and the pets have joined. "Hey, Lola! We've been waiting for ya!" Dad greeted.

"C'mon, you can finally open your presents." Mom greeted, drinking coffee.

Lola joined the family and watched her siblings open their gifts.

"Spicy Gum? Now that's a hot gift!" Luan laughed.

"Luan, you already knew what was in there, didn't you?" Lola asked.

"Uh, no?" Luan looked confused. "I couldn't open it until today."

"But you-" Lola sighed. "Never mind."

Lori opened her gift. "The new iPhone!" She threw her old phone, which was still working, in the trash.

"Didn't you already throw that away five days ago?" Lola asked.

"What? Why would I do that?" Lori asked. "That was my only phone."

Lola was confused by this. None of them seemed to remember what happened the last five nights, and none of them remembered opening their gifts early. She didn't care. She got her family back. That's all she wanted.

"C'mon, Lola. You've got some sweet gifts, too." Luna reminded.

"Oh, right." Lola got a gift and tore it open. Even though she knew what it was, is still surprised her. "A Baby Talking Tattletail."

All the Louds oohed and ahhed a Lola's new toy. Then, Lola noticed something on Tattletail's ear that she didn't see before. It was a tag. It read _Tattletail code: 9918530 This Tattletail was born in Royal Woods, MI on 12-25-17. Each Tattletail is made with care and love at our U.S. facility Waygetter Electronics!_

"He must really love you." Lisa chimed in.

Lola picked up Tattletail. "Me Tattletail! Me love youuu!"

"Okay, that's actually pretty cool." Lincoln smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Luna answered it. It was Sam, out of breath and in full winter gear. "Luna! You're alright!"

"Uh, of course I'm alright." Luna looked confused.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Sam hugged Luna. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Are you okay, Sam?" Luna asked. "You're acting as if my life was in danger."

Lola and Sam laughed awkwardly. "Eh heh heh, yeah."

"Anyway, what'cha doing here?"

"I uh..." Sam pulled out a CD. "I just came to give you this! Merry Christmas!"

"Aw, sweet! Thanks, Sam!"

"You're welcome! I'll see you around!"

"Later, Sam!"

"Wait! Sam!" Lola went out the door, closing it behind her. "Thanks for helping us out."

"Hey, no problem. I didn't want Mama to murder anyone else."

"I still don't understand why my family doesn't remember Mama, or how they're even alive."

"Once Mama's banished, everything Mama or the Tattletails did is reset, didn't happen. Anyone who was killed by her is brought back, but they don't remember Mama or Tattletail."

"That's...weird." Lola replied.

"Yep. No arguments there."

"Whatever. I'm just glad I got my family back."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sam!" Lola waved at her, and Sam waved back.

"Hey, Lola! We still got more presents to open!" Lincoln called out.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She turned to the reader. "Well, I got covered in blood, had to start a ritual and almost got killed by a demonic Christmas toy. But it was all worth it to spend another Christmas with my family!"

 **The End**


End file.
